1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for delivering medical fluids to a patient. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus including an infusion set and a peristaltic pump for delivering enteral nutrition fluids to a patient.
2. Prior Art
Accurately controlled volumetric delivery rates of enteral nutrition fluids to a patient have been accomplished in the past by means of a delivery system which includes a motorized pump and a disposable fluid delivery set. In these systems, delivery of enteral fluids is controlled by regulating the speed of the pump motor in accordance with the desired volumetric flow rate. An example of this type of fluid delivery system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,013 issued to Jackson et al.
Although prior art fluid delivery systems such as described above are very useful in accurately delivering fluid to a patient, a disadvantage of such systems is their inability to ensure that free-flow through the fluid delivery set is prevented when the fluid delivery set is being attached or detached from the pump. Another disadvantage is their inability to easily pass flushing fluid through the fluid delivery set on command, or automatically at predetermined intervals, in order to keep blockage from occurring in the flow lines of the fluid delivery set.